f1fandomcom-20200222-history
1951 Formula One Season
| firstracedate = May 27 | lastrace = | lastracedate = October 28 | enginesuppliers = , , , , , , , , , | tyresuppliers = , , | pointssystem = Top-5 finishers: 8-6-4-3-2 Fastest lap: 1 point Best 4 results counted | driver1=Juan Manuel Fangio | driver1points=31 | driver2=Alberto Ascari | driver2points=25 | driver3=José Froilán González | driver3points=24 }} The 1951 Formula One season included the 2nd running of the FIA Formula One World Championship, which commenced on May 27, 1951, and ended on October 28 after eight races. There were also 14 races in 1951 that, while run to Formula One rules, did not count towards championship standings. Season summary Ferrari's newer, unsupercharged 4.5 litre cars offered a real challenge to the Alfas, which were nearing the end of their development potential. Although Alfas won four of the European races, with Fangio taking the championship, Ferrari's three victories spelled the end for the Alfas. BRM made their only championship appearance with the V16 at Silverstone, and the old, slow Talbots were increasingly outclassed. Points were given to top 5 finishers (8, 6, 4, 3, 2). 1 point was given for fastest lap. Only the best four of eight scores counted towards the world championship. Points for shared drives were divided equally between the drivers, regardless of who had driven more laps. Results |Grid2=Nino Farina |Grid2nation=ITA |Grid2team= |Grid3=Luigi Fagioli |Grid3nation=ITA |Grid3team= |winner=Juan Manuel Fangio |winnernation=ARG |winnerteam= |2nd=Piero Taruffi |2ndnation=ITA |2ndteam= |3rd=Nino Farina |3rdnation=ITA |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Juan Manuel Fangio |FastestLapnation=ARG |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=2:51.1 |FastestLapnumber=33 }} |Grid2=Duke Nalon |Grid2nation=USA |Grid2team= |Grid3=Chet Miller |Grid3nation=USA |Grid3team= |winner=Lee Wallard |winnernation=USA |winnerteam= |2nd=Mike Nazaruk |2ndnation=USA |2ndteam= |3rd=Jack McGrath Manny Ayulo |3rdnation=USA |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Lee Wallard |FastestLapnation=USA |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:07.26 |FastestLapnumber=? }} |Grid2=Nino Farnia |Grid2nation=ITA |Grid2team= |Grid3=Luigi Fagioli |Grid3nation=ITA |Grid3team= |winner=Nino Farnia |winnernation=ITA |winnerteam= |2nd=Alberto Ascari |2ndnation=ITA |2ndteam= |3rd=Luigi Fagioli |3rdnation=ITA |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Juan Manuel Fangio |FastestLapnation=ARG |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=4:22.1 |FastestLapnumber=10 }} |Grid2=Nino Farnia |Grid2nation=ITA |Grid2team= |Grid3=Alberto Ascari |Grid3nation=ITA |Grid3team= |winner=Juan Manuel Fangio Luigi Fagioli |winnernation=ARG |winnerteam= |2nd=Alberto Ascari José Froilán González |2ndnation=ITA |2ndteam= |3rd=Luigi Villoresi |3rdnation=ITA |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Juan Manuel Fangio |FastestLapnation=ARG |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=2:35.6 |FastestLapnumber=32 }} |Grid2=Juan Manuel Fangio |Grid2nation=ARG |Grid2team= |Grid3=Nino Farina |Grid3nation=ITA |Grid3team= |winner=José Froilán González |winnernation=ARG |winnerteam= |2nd=Juan Manuel Fangio |2ndnation=ARG |2ndteam= |3rd=Luigi Fagioli |3rdnation=ITA |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Nino Farina |FastestLapnation=ITA |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:44.0 |FastestLapnumber=38 }} |Grid2=José Froilán González |Grid2nation=ARG |Grid2team= |Grid3=Juan Manuel Fangio |Grid3nation=ARG |Grid3team= |winner=Alberto Ascari |winnernation=ITA |winnerteam= |2nd=Juan Manuel Fangio |2ndnation=ARG |2ndteam= |3rd=José Froilán González |3rdnation=ARG |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Juan Manuel Fangio |FastestLapnation=ARG |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=9:55.8 |FastestLapnumber=12 }} |Grid2=Nino Farina |Grid2nation=ITA |Grid2team= |Grid3=Alberto Ascari |Grid3nation=ITA |Grid3team= |winner=Alberto Ascari |winnernation=ITA |winnerteam= |2nd=José Froilán González |2ndnation=ARG |2ndteam= |3rd=Felice Bonetto Nino Farina |3rdnation=ITA |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Nino Farnia |FastestLapnation=ITA |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:56.5 |FastestLapnumber=64 }} |Grid2=Juan Manuel Fangio |Grid2nation=ARG |Grid2team= |Grid3=José Froilán González |Grid3nation=ARG |Grid3team= |winner=Juan Manuel Fangio |winnernation=ARG |winnerteam= |2nd=José Froilán González |2ndnation=ARG |2ndteam= |3rd=Nino Farnia |3rdnation=ITA |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Juan Manuel Fangio |FastestLapnation=ARG |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=2:16.93 |FastestLapnumber=3 }} Teams and Drivers The following teams and drivers competed in the 1951 FIA Formula One World Championship. 1951 Driver line-ups 1951 Drivers Championship final standings * * Fastest lap (1 point awarded) * † Position shared between more drivers of the same car * Only the best 4 results counted towards the Championship. Numbers without parentheses are Championship points; numbers in parentheses are total points scored. Non-Championship race results Other Formula One races, which did not count towards the World Championship, also held in 1951. Notes de:1951 Category:Formula One Seasons Category:1951 Formula One Season